dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Hero Factory IV: Breakout
|cinematography = Dave Bromley (only one credited on poster) David Gim Evan Green |edited_by = Corbin Black Green|production_companies = Everything Can't Go Wrong Now! Productions Brock Loves Duchess|distributor = El TV Kadsre Films |release_date = May 20, 1992|country = El Kadsre North El Kadsre|budget = $120 million ($222 million in 2017 dollars)|box_office = $794 million ($1.4 billion in 2017 dollars)|image1 = Hero Factory IV Breakout poster.png|caption1 = El Kadsreian theatrical release poster}} Hero Factory IV: Breakout is a 1992 Inter-El Kadsreian science-fiction action tokusatsu superhero film. It is the nineteenth Technic Heroes installment and the fourth Hero Factory installment. Plot In Makrohiro, Furno and Rocka delivered Voltix to his isolation cell in the Villain Storage. Rocka notes that with the new Upgrade they gave him it was almost too easy when Furno notices the Black Hole Orb Staff. Voltix then unleashes a Von Nebula entity and shatters the staff, creating a black hole that releases the villains' locks and allowing them all to escape. Voltix then yells for them to go and Preston Stormer, Mark Surge, Jimi Stringer and Nathan Evo enter the storage and team up with Furno and Rocka to battle the villains who are escaping through the black hole. Surge tries to convince the villains to go back to their cells, but is knocked aside by Rotor, Witch Doctor and a group of Fangz, Raw-Jaw and Scorpio. Furno then encounters Toxic Reapa and knocks him down, but he escapes. Stringer then battles Splitface and tosses him aside, but Rocka fails to catch a Waspix. Witch Doctor, Raw-Jaw and Scorpio run by and Voltix shocks Rocka with his Volt Blaster, revealing he tricked Rocka into catching him. Rocka then tries to aid Stringer with his Energy Shield, but they are knocked back by Fire Lord and Jetbug. Surge is defeated by Meltdown and Stormer faces off against Jawblade. Evo then attempts to purse Fire Lord, Jetbug and Meltdown into the black hole, but Stormer stops him. Jawblade, Witch Doctor and Voltix then escape into the black hole and it closes. The Heroes are then ordered to head to Mission Control, and Furno offers Evo advice (and then accidentally walks into the door). Meanwhile, Black Phantom enters the building with his pet Arachnix Drone. Nathaniel Zib informs all the Heroes that this is the worst crisis Hero Factory has ever faced: every villian in their custody has escaped. Luckily, they have tracking chips in the villains and the Heroes are forced to go individually to recapture the villains with new Hero Cuffs. Stormer is upgraded with an Ultra Mach Speed Cycle and Scout Drones to chase Speeda Demon, Furno is infitted with a jetpack and a Harpoon to help him fight Jawblade, Evo is given anti-toxic armor and a Plasma Gun to help him fight Toxic Reapa, Surge is given an Electricity Shooter to fight Splitface, and Stringer is given a Mega Decibel Sound Blaster to help him fight Voltix and the Heroes launch in their Hero Pods to chase them down. However, Rocka stays behind for "security reasons". Daniella Capricorn then reports about the Heroes going after the villains. Stormer goes after Speeda Demon on Antarctica and soon learns he is heading for the Stellar Navigation Beacon at the planet's north pole so he can rob unsuspecting spacecrafts. He then knocks Speeda Demon of his Nitro Rocket Motorbike, but he goes backwards and deals with Stormer from behind. On the Makohiro forest, Evo finds a cocoon filled with something and contacts Furno asking for advice on weather he should destroy the cocoon and Furno advises him not to, as he could accidentally release them. Toxic Reapa then appears and Evo's cuffs are unable to find Reapa and Evo can't either. On Eirabourne, Stringer tries to find Voltix and discovers him stealing Energy Storage Cells to create the ultimate Electric weapon. His cuffs are shorted and don't come back to Stringer. Voltix then attacks him from anywhere and it becomes difficult for Stringer to find Voltix. On Abeta, Furno searches for Jawblade, complimenting on his advice to Evo when Jawblade finds him. He then activates his Magma Blades and Furno realizes that the Hero Cuffs weren't designed to work underwater and Jawblade knocks them away, attacking him. At the Sigma Sigma Communications Satellite, Surge realizes Splitface is trying to make a very large meteor crash into the satellite and chases him, only to find him arguing with himself about weather to use his Shredding Claw or Infecticide Cannon to destroy it. Surge then tries to catch Splitface, but fails. Stormer chases Speeda Demon and sets his Scout Drones against him, but he reveals he was using them as a way to slow him down enough to get ahead of him. Stringer is then attacked by Voltix and suddenly finds his Hero Cuffs and shoots him with his Sound Blaster, reclaiming the cuffs. However, Voltix shoots him with his Volt Shooter and renders him helpless. Surge is tossed into the shield, but he grabs his Hero Cuffs and uses his Electricity Shooter to chase Splitface, but he is stunned by Splitface's Infectiside Cannon and then tossed into a meteor by Splitface's Shredding Claw. Meanwhile, at Hero Factory, Zib realizes that none of the villains went into hiding after escaping, they just went into various schemes as if they were part of some co-ordinated, larger plan. Aratnix Drones then appear everywhere and trap the Mission Managers inside a cell. Black Phantom then reveals the Breakout was just a distraction so he could sneak into the building and lock it down. Rocka then realizes he is locked in. Phantom then turns on the failsafe shield and Daniella Capricon reports it. Rocka, locked in the Villain Storage Unit, calls Zib asking if anything is wrong, but he claims they are just running a core breach drill. Rocka doesn't believe it and heads into the elevator shaft using his Crossbow. On the Makohiro forest, Evo is poisoned by Toxic Reapa's toxic and Reapa beats him. On Abeta, Jawblade finds what he was looking for: Pure Oxidium and rusts Furno's armor. On Tanseri VI, Stringer's Hero Core is recharged and he continues to fight, using the energy cells to absorb Voltix's power. At the Sigma Sigma Communications Satellite, Surge breaks the meteor in half, but it is still headed for the satellite and it is out of range, forcing him to fight Splitface. On Antarctica, Stormer is buried in ice. Back at Hero Factory, Rocka manages to get access to a restricted frequency and contact Zib, and Zib tells him what happened. Rocka then reveals he knows where the override controls for the failsafe shield are and will eventually inform members of the Alpha-1 about the Assembly Tower in lockdown: in Akiyama Makuro's quarters and he is suddenly alerted by a motion sensor. Phantom then sends down an elevator that sends Rocka down and traps him with Aratnix. He then reveals his plan: steal the plans for Hero Factory so he can create his own army and then destroy their factory so there won't be any Heroes left to oppose them. Zib claims the Quaza will recognize his villainy, but Phantom reveals he is powered by Anti-Quaza and uses it to shut the Mission Managers down. Rocka secretly escapes the Assembly Tower and drives his Herocar to the forest where he discovers Evo and rushes him to Lance's house to revive him with the adrenaline shot that reverses Toxic Reapa's toxic. Rocka jumps round the Training Sphere and is unable to contact Zib and then runs to Mr. Makuhero's quarters. At the Sigma Sigma Communications Satellite, Surge shocks Splitface and uses him as a weapon to destroy the meteor before taking him away. Furno is still rusted on Abeta and Evo tries to call him for advice again, but he is busy and says he just has to make a choice and go for it and Evo does, cuffing Toxic Reapa. Furno then uses his Hero Core to overpower the effects of the Oxidium and uses his Harpoon to catch Jawblade. On Antarctica, Stormer escapes the ice and then cuffs Speeda Demon to his bike, causing him to crash and allowing him to get called by Furno, informing him that no-one has been able to contact Hero Factory and they are on their way to pick up a Hero Craft. Stringer then realizes that all the energy cells absorbed Voltix's power and then cuffs him, removing his plugs. Rocka uses his Harpoon to finish the drones and then enters the quarters, realizing Makuro locks his door with a puzzle. The Alpha 1 Team returns and Daniella Capricorn tricks Phantom into thinking no Heroes have returned and Rocka turns off the failsafe shield, allowing them to enter and find Rocka. Rocka then reveals himself as an undercover agent of the Hero Recon Team and they confront Phantom in the Assembly Tower. Stormer, Furno, Surge and Evo destroy the Aratnix and Rocka knocks Phantom's Razor Sabre Mace Staff away from him. Evo then orders Rocka to plug Phantom in even more and Rocka does. Phantom is unable to handle the chain reaction, causing him to be blown up into pieces. Evo then explains that he was certain decoupling Black Phantom would leave him to destroy the Hero Factory, but increasing his power would make him unable to handle it. Stringer then returns, explaining he couldn't remember where he parked his Hero Pod and was delayed. Daniella says some Heroes have returned as Thresher and another Hero return with XPlode, but hundreds more remain at large. Rocka then explains that he was ordered to stay behind to investigate the Black Hole Orb Staff, and he concluded the villains wanted it placed inside Hero Factory as part of a larger plan. Makuhero arrives and explains the Breakout was just a distraction to keep them occupied and Zib explains that Black Phantom sent a file containing the plans for Hero Factory to an unknown destination and whoever Black Phantom sent it to now knows how to do exactly what they do. In a small, black location, a villain (probably Von Nebula) unlocks the file. Cast * Goro Yukimura as Preston Davis/Stormer * Darren Nye as Duncan Foster/Bulk * Hiroto Cross as Jimi Satou/Stringer * Penny Caetlin as Jack Kelvin/Furno * Natasha Mills as Barbara Hanarets/Breez * Newt Hargrave as Mark Bradley/Surge * Aoi Hikaru as Takuma Naoka/Rocka * Kayne Sammie as Julius Lorraine/Nex * Brock Baker as Nathan Lorraine/Evo * Budi Wyatt as Zib * Deven Elliott as Lenny Jon * Maja Prebensen as Daniella Capricorn * Jervis Matthewson as Black Phantom * Ben Ivanson as Lance Dawson * Julie White as Nathan Hicks * David Howard as Rotor (costume) ** Liz English as Rotor (voice) * as Jenny Hicks * as Oliver Hicks * as Simon Jon * as a man in the city * as the mysterious villain (uncredited) Production The film had interior shots filmed in the El TV Kadsre Television Centre with location shoots and certain scenes filmed in El Kadsre City, Makohiro, Yukari, , , , and . Category:1992 Category:1992 films Category:Films Category:Fictional films Category:El Kadsre Category:El Kadsreian films Category:Technic Heroes Category:Hero Factory Category:El TV Kadsre Category:El TV Kadsre Films Category:Tokusatsu films Category:Science-fiction films Category:Films with Acura sound Category:Pasi Peure Category:Sung Gim Category:Deven Elliott Category:Liam Benson Category:1990s Category:1990s films